Beyond Repair
by SpectrumV
Summary: Alfons Heiderich always considered his life to be completely and utterly normal. Now with the end in sight, he wants to live for more. HEI/ED
1. The Importance Of Being Idle

I HAVENT ABANDONED TRUTH. I've just hit a bit of block with it. I also wanted to have a go at writing a story based on a relationship... So Truth is still going, and hopefully I can keep this on ongoing too.

Like I always say, reviews help me improve and encourage me, so they'd be greatly appreciated.

Here goes.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfons Heiderich's life was completely and utterly normal.

Well, he considered it to be anyway.

Like tonight? He was simply rambling home after a night out at the pub, drinking with the boys. They had laugh after a week of solid work, revelling in each others company and discussing the progress they'd made in research.

And they never got _too _buzzed, they were known as respectable scientists after all. Alfons enjoyed these nights out, he enjoyed his line of work too. They both made him forget that the seconds of his life were, one by one, ticking away.

Alfons shook his head, the alcohol allowing him to easily quash his morbid worries. All he could do was work, serve his country and his purpose. That was what his was living for, it was a comfort, knowing that he would die happy.

_Yeah… keep telling yourself that._

He frowned, wishing that he'd gotten a little drunker tonight. His worries were easy enough to hole away in a corner of his mind, but the little voice that lurked alongside there, often coaxed them back out.

He was living for something, but he wanted to live for _more._

Alfons's thoughts juddered to a halt as his foot came into contact with a obstacle, which caused him to stumble and trip. The obstacle cursed rather loudly, and Alfons looked and saw that there was a young man sitting slouched over on the curb.

The young man looked up at him with a fierce gaze that was slightly unfocused, not completely looking at his face, he had rather striking features. His hair was blond and long, long enough to be tied back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. It was quite an uncommon way for a guy to wear his hair, Alfons mused, but it suited the man well.

_That was a strange thought._

Every garment he wore seemed to be just a bit too small for him, and his right arm seemed to hang limply at his side.

It was his face though, that seemed to captivate Alfons the most, his young features hardened by experience and Alfons could have sworn his eyes were _gold_. Was he foreign perhaps? Though even so, he had never heard of anyone of any race having _gold _eyes.

The man staggered to his feet, he was quite obviously drunk and unbalanced. Best apologize quickly and get out of there, he didn't particularly want to get into a fight.

"Oh I'm very sorry," He said quickly, "I didn't see you ther…" He trailed off as the man was giving him a somewhat scrutinizing stare. Alfons throat went slightly dry as he leaned in, squinting slightly, and invaded his personal space.

Just when he was about to voice a nervous protest, the man stumbled back, emotions ranging from shock and tearful happiness playing across his face.

"Al?" His voice cracked, and he spoke in English, "Is that you Al?"

…Al? Was he being mocked here? Al sounded rather…American. No-one had ever called him Al.

"It is you!" The man exclaimed tearfully and abruptly pulled him into an (unexpectedly strong) bear hug. Alfons held his arms up and just managed to keep himself from being knocked back. He wondered frantically what to do while the man babbled things like "…Thought you'd gone!…How'd you get here?…I'm so glad to see you!" into his shoulder, continuing to speak in English, so Alfons couldn't quite pick up on everything he said.

"H-hey…I think you have the wrong person here!" He practically wailed before prying the man off him. He stepped back and looked into his face again, looking so hurt that Alfons felt his stomach twist slightly with guilt.

"B-but, Al, it's me…? Edward."

"No, I'm…well, my name's Alfons, not Al. You might have misheard somewhere…"

It was hard to speak coherently when the man _Edward, he'd said _looked like he was going to burst into tears at any given moment.

"But, you must be Al, you-you look just…" Alfons found himself being scrutinized again.

"It's alright." He tried to give a sympathetic smile, "You just made a mistake." and turned to continue his way home. God, wait until the others heard about this tomorrow, alcohol certainly did odd things to peo-

"LIKE HELL I HAVE!"

Edwards voice was quite literally _saturated_ with rage, the sound racked through Alfons and froze him to the pavement.

He was suddenly shoved against a wall, hands fisted in his collar and two molten gold eyes were burning into his own. He gave a small squeak with fear. Edward was quite clearly twenty times stronger than him.

"WHY ARE YOU FUCKING AROUND WITH ME ENVY? I THOUGHT THE GATE HAD SPAT YOU OUT INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

God, Alfons was terrified, the disease wasn't going to kill him, this aggressive drunkard was.

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT! WASN'T ENOUGH THAT YOU FUCKING KILLED ME, NOW YOU'RE WALKING AROUND WITH MY BROTHERS FACE?!"

His fist was raised, the alcohol stank on his breath and his expression was the most livid Alfons had ever seen.

"Please, you've got the wrong person!" Alfons's voice rose to a pleading shout.

The longest seconds Alfons had ever known ticked away. His eyes were squeezed shut, head twisted away.

The fists in his collar loosened.

"Envy doesn't know… what Alphonse looks like." Edward croaked, more to himself than anyone else.

Then the fists were gone, the fury in his eyes had been extinguished. Alfons slumped against the wall, his heart thudding so loudly he could hear it.

His first instinct was to run, but he found his legs were still completely immobile. Edward looked up at him again, looking just…broken.

"I-…I'm sorry." He said in a voice that sounded like a completely different person in contrast with his previous tone. "I w-was…I don't know what I was…"

_Run damnit!_ Cried the sense in his mind, but he didn't. Alfons never thought he would ever feel concern for someone who attacked him in the street. But the way Edward was now picking at his coat and looking totally confused was yanking at his heartstrings.

Edward looked up at him again, Alfons really couldn't name his expression, it was beyond despair, beyond bitter disappointment. Then his looked downwards, shaking his head slightly.

"I was…so sure…" He whispered, the voice barely audible.

Glancing up a last time, Edward had managed to chase away the nameless expression and now he looked utterly exhausted, the bags under his eyes more prominent. He sighed, and slumped back down on the pavement.

Alfons had never been a fan of cliché literature, but he could honestly admit that his heart had been moved. He had never seen anyone look so… so… _ruined. _Alfons had always had a damningly caring nature, ever since he was a child, and it was leading him to consider a bit of a brash decision.

Steadying himself, he cautiously approached Edward and slowly sat beside him, after a few moments of mustering up his courage, he laid his hand on Edward's shoulder, who flinched, but didn't shake him off.

"You said your name was Edward right?"

Edward turned to look at him again, it seemed to be getting easier for him each time.

"Yeah…Edward Elric."

_Elric? _Nope, Alfons had never heard of him. He wondered where on earth he had come from. His German was fluent, but with an accent.

"Edward, you should probably go home…" He trailed off, Edward had buried his head in his hands at the word _home_, and his shoulders were shaking.

"C-can't." Came the muffled sob.

Alfons found himself squeezing Edward's shoulder comfortingly, and he relaxed slightly.

"Why can't you?"

Edward looked up again, opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Just…can't."

After a yet another moment , Alfons asked "So, where are you staying?"

Edward swallowed. "Nowhere…Got thrown out of my last inn…drew stuff on the walls… so I went out…started drinking…shouldn't have done….drinking makes me…uh….shit."

Alfons presumed "shit" was a substitute for "aggressive and tearful".

"Then when' out…saw you…look like someone I…" His voice cracked again "S-someone I know."

He hid his face behind his blond hair, trying to discreetly sniffle into his gloved hands.

"Anyway, sorry." He said mournfully.

Alfons stared at him incredulously, what on earth was he supposed to do?

_You're supposed to go home and forget this ever happened. _Common sense yelled. But it was becoming increasingly easy to ignore.

"So… You have nowhere to stay?" He asked as gently as he could.

"Well…No. I'll be alright."

…And that was it. Alfons could not leave him in this state, he's lose a weeks night sleep over it.

No longer afraid, he tugged on Edwards arm, and brought him clumsily to his feet.

"Wha' you doin?"

"Come on, you can stay at my place for the night."

At that, Edward looked incredibly torn. "Bu' I can't" He said (though rather reluctantly) "…I'd be like…Imposing or some shit."

"I don't mind."

Well, he sort of did, but he'd mind even more if he left him.

"Bu' it's not equi- equiv…shit…equal exchange!"

Equal exchange? What an odd thing to say. Mind you, he was stupidly drunk, so Alfons was pretty much willing to go along with it.

"Sure it is. I tripped over you, remember? So I'm letting you have a place to sleep."

Edward paused to think for a moment then shrugged. "S'pose your right."

…Wow, he really was drunk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfons had finally got Edward into the apartment. On the way home he had been told a completely insane story about how Edward and his younger brother had tried to bring his mother back to life. He had got about as far as "The Transmutation.", whatever that was, and had started sobbing again. Afterwards, he was practically incapable of walking and Alfons had to support him the rest of the way.

All the while, Edward was muttering stuff in English that Alfons couldn't follow.

Alfons dimly registered he only had one bed, damn. Sofa for him tonight then.

"You can sleep here for tonight then" He yawned, plonking Edward down on the bed. He went to get blankets for himself, upon returning, he found Edward completely out for the count.

Alfons went to drape a blanket over Edward, wondering to himself how an ordinary night out had escalated into such a bizarre situation. Funny. He observed how much different Edward looked when he was asleep. His expression neutral and peaceful. His ponytail had become even more loose and several strands of hair had fallen on to his face.

Absent-mindedly, he reached over to brush the unruly strands out of Edward's face, he found his hand lingering slightly as Edward appeared to relax even more under his touch, and his heart fluttered suddenly.

Alfons drew back his hand like Edward was white hot, disturbed by his own gesture.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

He'd had a strange night, that was all, that was _it_.

Unconvinced, he went to the sofa, and pulled the blankets over his head and uselessly hoped the night had all been a dream.

Little did Alfons know, was that his mundane, ordinary life.

Was about to be _shattered._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_How was that? I'm a bit nervous about it... XD Please review, I sure I have plenty of room for improvement._

_Thanks for reading, updates will most likely be slow though... Exams starting soon and all._


	2. A Remarkable Coincidence

UGH. IM SO SORRY PEOPLE. I KNOW I SUCK. BUT LET ME EXPLAIN. I'm doing my GCSEs right now, the only reason I got this chapter written was because I'm on an exam break right now, and over the next two weeks, I'll be back doing them again. But after they're over, I'll have plenty of time to work on this, and Truth too. (Truth may have to wait, it has much more of a plot than this.)

Thanks to everyone that faved this story! I was really quite pleasantly surprised! And the reviews too. Reviews are what give me the motivation! Constructed criticism is also very encouraged. Thanks so much.

So anyway, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward regained consciousness around 12:54 pm.

Slowly, and with effort, he cracked open his eyes. Immediately, his keen senses noticed something was wrong.

He was pretty sure the ceiling of his room wasn't that colour when he went to sleep.

Edward then made an attempt to lift his head, which was quickly aborted when _pain oh shit _penetrated his skull. He decided to lie there a little longer. It probably was still early.

He tried to remember the dream he had last night, it was hazy, but he was pretty sure Al had been in it, looking the age he would be had the-

_Oh hang on._

Pissed. He'd gotten pissed last night hadn't he. That explained the mind-numbing headache. Now if he only could remember the actual reason he'd got himself into such a state?

He'd been wandering the streets, because…? Because… Fuck. That's right, he'd been chucked out onto them. And then…and then… Things were sort of fuzzy after that.

So. Where the hell was he now?

Hmm. If last night hadn't been a hazy dream then…

He was most likely in the home of the Al-that-wasn't-Al. He groaned and forced himself to sit up, pushing himself up with one arm, the fake one appeared to be unresponsive. Shit… he must of broken it last night. Hopefully the inn hadn't chucked all his spares. His leg, luckily, was still in working order.

God. What would have Al said if he saw him now? Edward smirked a little, he could imagine it perfectly.

_Brother! Look at the state you're in! You should go easy on the drink, you only pay for it in the morning._

Or not, Al would have most likely dragged him home before he went overboard. Or maybe they would have gotten drunk together? Brothers enjoying a quiet drink?

Nah, he couldn't imagine Al drinking, he was just a kid.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

Edward turned to see the Al-that-wasn't-Al standing in the door frame. Only this time, he could see it really wasn't Al.

He'd always seen Al as a kid, in no way immature, but a kid. It was hard to see him as anything else when the childish, unbroken voice echoed within the vast armour. This man, though he had a round, boyish face, was most likely around his age. And he was _tall. _Annoyingly so. His eyes were bright blue rather than silver, and his hair was a washed out blond.

There was no mistaking that concerned look though. He was quite clearly this worlds Al.

Edward opened his mouth, but found himself unable to form words.

Fake-Al seemed speechless too, and shied away from the eye contact.

"Um. I'm Alfons." He blurted out finally. "You seemed sort of…lost last night. So I brought you here."

Edward swallowed around his parched throat and finally managed to speak.

"So… you just randomly take in drunkards you find on the street?" He croaked.

Alfons blushed scarlet and looked mildly mortified.

"N-no…I don't usually do this sort of thing! In fact, I never have. You just looked so… like…"

Edward found himself laughing. "Like a stray cat?" He supplied.

Alfons found himself returning the smile, albeit sadly however.

"Something like that."

A few more rather awkward seconds past before Alfons spoke again. He rubbed the back of his neck in distracted embarrassment.

"So, I asked around, and found out where you were staying. The inn still have your stuff."

Edward wasn't really the type to be struck speechless. He could rant at random strangers, discuss theories of alchemy for hours and poke witty jibes at the colonel for as much as he wanted. But now, he honestly had no idea what to say, he just couldn't take his eyes off Alfons. His features were just so…heartbreakingly similar, and yet, even the littlest differences were contrasting and disparate.

"…So…I just left it all there. The staff didn't exactly tell me much."

Edward shook his head slightly, willing desperately that his brain cells would _get going _already. He'd met these look-alikes before, jeez, it wasn't that long ago that he'd met the Hughes-that-wasn't-Hughes. The shock and pang of remembering had passed quickly, and he'd found himself conversing normally, a feeling of pleasant nostalgia washing over him.

But with Alfons it was different, not only was he his _brothers _alter, he'd also invited him off the street and into his home and displayed the same selflessness that Al would. It was really… His thought must have been written all over his face because that wretched look of concern graced Alfons face once again.

"Are you really alright?" He asked.

"I'm sorry!" Edward blurted suddenly. Alfons paused, looking taken back. Then he smiled again, understanding evident in his expression.

"It's okay, you weren't yourself right?"

"No…no, I'm… sorry." Edward's eyes looked anxious, but they didn't hold the unhinged look they had the night before. "I'm sorry for…everything."

_You're saying sorry to the wrong person._

Edward's eyes dropped to the duvet, he knew, he knew. But he wanted to hear it.

"Do…you forgive me?"

_This is so pathetic. What happened to you?_

Alfons placed a hand on his human shoulder. And said it.

"Its okay! Really, people do crazy things sometimes, its just the way people are."

Edward swallowed around his dry throat again, and looked up. Alfons nodded and shot him another smile.

"So you don't have to worry, okay?"

Edward nodded, and managed the croak an affirmative reply. Then Alfons stood up and left the room, saying something about making food.

Edward Elric, The Alchemist Of The People, The _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Ed buried his head in his hands. He was supposed to be stronger than this. Getting drunk on the street? Apologizing like a baby to this…this _stranger? _Only he wasn't a stranger, not really.

Suddenly filled with an old determination, he jumped out of bed, and hurrily made his way to find the kitchen. Once there, he found Alfons preparing some food. Edward summoned all his strength and seized a frying pan. He wasn't some wuss, he would _show _Alfons the _real_ Edward Elric, the genius prodigy who was _famous _throughout Amestris!

Alfons stared at Edward with a new puzzlement.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice carrying overtones of confusion.

Edward abruptly spun to face him, fire burning in his golden eyes. He pointed the frying pan at Alfons.

"I'm going to make you breakfast."

So caught up in the passion of regaining his former glory. Edward didn't realise that he'd have to accomplish all this with one arm, he also didn't realise that he was technically making lunch. After refusing Alfons' help for the fifth time, he finally sullenly muttered that it would probably be best to pick up his things from the inn first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting over the initial shock that Edward was missing an arm and a leg, Alfons found that Edward was a very interesting person.

Perhaps a little eccentric, but very interesting.

Alfons didn't want to be rude and didn't ask how he'd managed to lose his limbs. After all, such a thing might be a sensitive subject and he certainly didn't want to pry, or cause Edward to descend into something reminiscent of the mess he had found himself in last night. But upon the absence of the question, Edward gave him a curious look. Still he didn't ask.

The inquisitive glances were aimed at him for the rest of the day, all the way back to the inn, and all the way back. Alfons wouldn't have been bothered, apart from the fact that every time Edward shot him a look, his heart sped up a little.

When they finally arrived back at the apartment and the doors were shut. Edward finally blurted out what he wanted to say.

"Don't you want to know how I lost my limbs?"

Alfons was startled by the question, Edward looked quite startled himself, and more than a little embarrassed _and not in the least bit cute damnit._

"Well…I presumed it was none of my business?" Alfons replied, an infliction of questioning to his tone.

"Well, it's just that most people are dying to know when they find out." Edward shrugged.

Well, yeah. To be honest Alfons was dying to know. It was plain morbid human curiosity. But he wasn't going to tell Edward that.

"Those fake limbs are quite remarkable." He observed instead.

"Nahh, they're actually fairly shit." Edward grimaced "The ones I had back home were miles better."

"Oh, I presumed you weren't German. Where are you from then?"

"Ris-" Edward caught himself, looking rather stricken. "England." He finished.

A Brit? What the hell was he doing here if he was British? Why would he come over to Germany when Britain had unfairly beaten them in the war? Alfons felt a little uneasy at the fact. But then, his German was fluent, it was possible that he'd lived here for a while, probably before the war had even broken out. Yes, that had to be it.

"So, how long have you lived here?" He asked.

"Not long, a few months." Edward said.

What.

"But, why would you immigrate here?" Alfons couldn't keep the incredulously out of his voice. "After Britain won the war? Ruined us with the Treaty of Versailles? The economy isn't exactly blooming here you know!"

Edward shuffled his feet a bit. "Oh…I didn't get into much of that…war stuff."

War stuff? Had Edward spent the entirety of the Great War under a rock?

Alfons shook his head a little.

"So why did you come here?"

Edward sighed and looked distant. "I was in Transylvania for a while, I've come here to study rocketry."

Edward's statement was met with Alfons exclamations of coincidence. It had turned out that come next month, they would be working together. Difference in nationalities forgotten, they soon found themselves enthusiastically discussing theories and conclusions based upon the subject of rocketry.

And God, Edward was _smart._ He could do complicated calculations in seconds, and some of the ideas he had were just… pure _genius._

In other circumstances, Alfons would have been riveted. But he kept getting distracted by Edwards features, first it was his hair, which he was sure should NOT look as appealing as it was supposed to. Then it was his mouth.

He only caught himself when he realised he had been captivated by Edwards gold eyes, Edward himself had trailed off talking and was looking straight back at him inquisitively. Feeling a blush rapidly spreading across his face, he abruptly stood up and blurted something about going to finish that breakfast.

When he was safely in the kitchen, he cursed himself violently. What kind of weirdo must Edward think him? Staring into his eyes like that. Oh God, what must his _face _have looked like?

Trying abolish his thoughts, he finally got started on the breakfast that had been promised hours ago now.

And forgot that it was in fact late afternoon by now.

Little did Alfons know, that back in the other room, Edward was also cursing himself and thinking almost the exact same thoughts.

It seemed that Edward Elric would be staying longer than a night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…how was that? I think I need a beta myself. I hate it when I upload and read through again and find a bit I don't like…

So, please leave a review, because your opinion makes me write better! (THAT'S NOT A BRIBE, REALLY)

I'll update as soon as I can, thanks for being so patient!


End file.
